You Look Familiar
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel runs into someone whom he has seen before.


Holding his pickle tub close to his body with one arm, Angel clutched a few dollar bills in his other hand. He grinned proudly as he looked them over. He had made almost fifteen dollars just now. It was expected because it was the holiday season…but Angel was pleasantly surprised just the same.

As he made his way down the sidewalk, a thought came to Angel…

_I'd better put this in my pocket before I get mugged or something…_

True…mugging somebody for just fifteen bucks seemed a little extreme…but Angel didn't want to take any chances. Glancing down, Angel knitted his eyebrows in concentration…his numb and frozen fingers fumbled to find that side pocket on his jacket.

"Come on…get in there…."

Just then, Angel walked right into someone. He gasped and his head shot up…

"I'm sorry, sugar…"

He found himself staring into the eyes of an angry, grungy stranger. A woman…and she looked vaguely familiar. Angel stood there thinking for a moment more, his eyes widening as he realized who she was.

"_Hey, artists…you got a dollar?"_

The question was sarcastic and sneering. Angel remembered it clearly…

Mark, Roger, Collins and himself were just coming out of a Life Support meeting. Two policemen were harassing her, telling her that she could not sleep on the street. Angel thought it strange…if she was not allowed to sleep there then where else could she go? Homeless shelters were overflowing and almost no one is really willing to take a stranger into their home. Since when did the police own the street? Since when did they own the pavement people walked on?

Mark had raced to her defense, his old, clunky camera capturing all the action. The policemen backed off, walking away with their tails between their legs. The woman, however, was not happy. She verbally attacked Mark. She was venomous, saying that she didn't need his help and that her life wasn't for him to gain glory from. She sounded somewhat paranoid. The world had fucked her over so severely that she didn't recognize a truly good person when she saw one. Mark really _did_ want to help her…but she was too bitter and angry to see that.

And then she asked them for money. She walked away when it became apparent to her that they had none. Or so she thought…

They were almost as poor as she was, for the most part. But Angel had a good sum of money in his possession that day. He didn't give her any, because he felt she didn't deserve it.

Angel remembered her. She probably didn't recognize him, though. He was in drag that day…a she. Right now, he was in his 'little drummer boy' outfit….his red jacket and his favorite pair of sparkly jeans.

"Do you mind watching where the fuck you're going??" She demanded, her voice breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" Angel repeated. Then, without even thinking, he held his money out to her.

Her gaze went back and forth between his face and the cash.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Just take it." Angel said softly.

She stood there for a moment more before finally reaching out and snatching the dollar bills from his hand. Angel quickly brushed past her before she could unleash her wrath on him…

"Hey…!" She called.

Angel hesitated. He really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at…but ignoring somebody when they're talking to you is extremely rude. He slowly turned around.

"Thanks…" She murmured, the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Angel found himself smiling back at her. "You're welcome, honey."

With a nod, she turned her back and began walking down the street. Angel stared after her for a few seconds. Then, he began to turn around…to take one step…

And he ran into someone _again_. It seemed to be the theme of Angel's life today.

_This_ face was friendly, though. Angel squealed with glee.

"Lover! What are you doing here??"

"I thought I'd come see how you were doing out here, Angelcake." Collins grinned, slipping an arm around Angel's shoulders. He pulled him close as they walked down the street together. "So, how did it go? Make any money?"

Angel paused before answering.

"Thomas!" Angel smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "You'll never guess who I saw today…"

THE END

_A/N: (sappy sigh) I frickin' LOVE Angel…_

_Oh, and I may not be able to write as many fics from December 20 to January 6. I'm giving y'all a heads up so you don't think I've abandoned this lovely site. I'd never do that. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to lay low for those days. I'll still be lurking around, however. _


End file.
